Back from the dead
by master dan 09
Summary: 1 person comes back to haunt a bunch of people but this person is not a ghost


We are in a dark room. It is pitch black with no way out. Then we see Dan standing in the middle of the room. He looks worried.  
  
Dan: Whoa how did I get here?  
  
Then at one of the sides a door frame appeared but there were no doors. But there was a bright light. Dan started to walk towards the door frame. When Dan almost got to the frame he disappeared and everything went white. But before he left Dan heard a whole crowd of people crying for some reason.  
  
Dan was having a dream and then he woke up.  
  
Dan: What a weird dream isn't it?  
  
Now we are at Ganondorf's castle. Ganondorf is in the library looking in a book.  
  
Ganondorf: Where is that spell?  
  
One Moblin name Sam: Um sir you already took the spell and it is in your hand.  
  
It is true in Ganondorf's hand has a piece of paper in it.  
  
Ganondorf: I knew that.  
  
Ganondorf takes the spell into other room. In the other there is a table with nothing on it. Ganondorf sits at a chair that was at the table.  
  
Ganondorf: Now let's see. To bring back an evil dead warrior chant these words: I AM A DEAD EVIL GUY YES ORI. BUT I AM COMING BACK TO CAUSE EVIL AND HAVOC. ...Who wrights this stuff?  
  
Suddenly there was a large swirling vortex of darkeness. After a few minutes the vortex disappeared and a shadowy figure stood where it was.  
  
Ganondorf: Ah it has worked. The most evilest being has been brought back to life and his name is DARK DAN.  
  
Yes there in the flesh is Dark Dan.  
  
Dark Dan: Finally I am out of the ridged place. I have been down there for ten years. Now that pathetic light side of mine will pay dearly.  
  
Ganondorf: Yes and to make sure you succeed I can give a spell that'll make you exactly like Dan.  
  
Dark Dan: Why?  
  
Ganondorf: Dan is in Termina on official royal Hylian business and no one is here to suspect which one is who. So you can walk around with out worrying about anything then you can kill Dan closes relatives and they will think that you are Dan himself.  
  
D Dan (Dark Dan): Brilliant!  
  
Ganondorf gives D Dan the spell and D Dan changes. The color of his skin becomes lighter and his eyes turn blue. Also his hair turns brown and everything that Dan would wear D Dan was wearing but D Dan had his shirt in his hands. They look in the mirror and they notice that on the right comer of D Dan's back was a tattoo of a black dragon.  
  
Ganondorf: Just make sure no one sees who you are okay or this tattoo.  
  
D Dan: Got cha.  
  
D Dan disappears.  
  
Dan is in a lodge in Termina. His room is big. He has a fireplace with a small fire going on. He has a nice comfortable bed. The dresser is made of wood. There is a red carpet in the middle of the room. A desk is sitting at the right corner with a wooden chair. There are two chairs in front of the fireplace. A doorway leads into the bathroom. It is a medium size bathroom. It has a luxurious sink with a mirror. It only has a tub and a toilet, both are extremely luxurious. Dan is coming in through the door. In his hand is a sword. Dan looks very tired.  
  
Dan: Man this not using my powers extremely bites. But at least I get to use some skills and this really nice sword. But still I would like to fly again or a least go super Saiya -Jin. I can't wait to see my family and friends in Hyrule. I wonder what they are doing. Well a least I only have to be here for two more days.  
  
To Brandon and Anna.  
  
Brandon was having lunch at the market with Anna. He is drinking coffee and she is eating a piece of cake. Everybody is just walking around paying no attention to them.  
  
Brandon: Oh and tomorrow is Jack's birthday. Are you coming?  
  
Anna: Of course and so are Max and Jen.  
  
Suddenly D Dan appears in front of them. Brandon spits out his coffee and Anna drops her piece of cake.  
  
Brandon: Dan what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Termina for two more days.  
  
D Dan: Well I just thought that it would be fine to come here and give you two a hug.  
  
Anna: You came all this way to give us a hug?  
  
D Dan: Yep.  
  
Brandon/ Anna: Thank you.  
  
When Brandon and Anna go to hug D Dan, D Dan uses both of his hands to rip through their stomachs. Everyone screams and they start to run away from D Dan. Brandon and Anna facial expression is shocked and terrified. The both fall to the floor at the same time. A pool of both of their blood starts to mix together on the floor.  
  
D Dan: HAHAHAHA!  
  
D Dan disappears in a flash of light. Everyone walks toward the two lifeless bodies of Brandon and Anna.  
  
TWO DAYS LATER.  
  
Dan just got home from Termina and he was looking for everyone. He tries the market first but no one is there. Then he tries the castle and again no one is there. Then he was walking to the Temple of Time when he saw a large crowd of people all dressed in black. They all look at him and back away in terror. Dan is confused about this. When he started to walk into the temple all the people just got out of his way. Then when Dan went into the temple he saw two caskets at the every end of the temple right before the wall of time. When Dan got to the two caskets he saw Zelda come up to him.  
  
Dan: What happened here Zelda?  
  
Zelda: DON'T YOU ACT LIKE YOU DO NOT KNOW! YOU PERFECTLY KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON!  
  
After Zelda said this she slapped Dan right on his face. Dan just stood there confused. Then Dan walked up to the two caskets, Link was standing next to the caskets.  
  
Dan: Link what's inside the caskets?  
  
Link: YOU MONSTER YOU KNOW WHAT IS INSIDE THESE CASKETS!  
  
Dan: What are you talking about and why is everyone so afraid of me?  
  
Link: YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!  
  
After Link said that, he punched Dan right on the nose. But Dan was unfazed. Then Dan looks behind him and he sees his brother in law, sister in law, nephew, and niece all in the front row seats. Behind them were Brandon and Anna's friends. They all looked depressed. Then Dan thought of something. He went over to the caskets and he opened both of them up. To his horror, inside the caskets were the bodies of Brandon and Anna.  
  
Dan (with tears in his eyes): WHO DID THIS? WHO KILLED MY BROTHER AND MY SISTER? I WANT AN EXPLANATION NOW!  
  
Link and Zelda came up to Dan.  
  
Link: YOU PATHETIC FOOL DON'T YOU REMEMBER WHAT YOU DID?  
  
Dan: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I WAS IN TERMINA FOR THE WHOLE TIME!  
  
Zelda: YOU PATHETIC LIER! I NOW ORDER THAT YOU DAN IS UNDER ARREST FOR MURDERING YOUR BROTHER BRANDON AND YOUR SISTER ANNA!  
  
Dan: HOW COULD I HAVE DONE THIS? I MEAN COME ON. SURE WE HAVE OUR FIGHTS BUT WHO DOESN'T! I WOULD NEVER KILL THEM!  
  
Then a bunch of guards came and tried to take Dan away but Dan had other plans. He threw them all off him and he did a back flip onto the edge of the top of the wall of time.  
  
Dan (with some more tears in his eyes): WHOEVER HAS DONE THIS, THEY WILL PAY DEARLY WITH THEIR OWN LIVES!  
  
When Dan said this he went Super Saiya- Jin. Then he flew out of the window of the temple.  
  
Zelda: GUARDS I WANT HIM THROWN INTO THE DUNGON RIGHT NOW!  
  
Guards: YES MAM.  
  
Brandon and Anna's friends come up.  
  
Goku: Uh Zelda we would like to help in capturing Dan. No rewards necessary.  
  
Zelda: Why thank you.  
  
Dan is going to his house but when he gets there he discovers that it has been raided and everything he ever owned was taken away except for his sword and some of his clothes.  
  
Now Dan is a run away fugitive, a suspected murder, and in soo much trouble with the law. Now everyone in Hyrule, Termina, Holodrum, Koholint Island, Labrynna, and the other worlds are after Dan because he has a one hundred million dollar bounty on his head. Dan was worried because he could not see his family ever again.  
  
Dan was far away from the castle but he was still in Hyrule. He is sitting on the wall near Lon Lon Ranch.  
  
Dan (thinking): What happened here? I have only been gone for five days. What could have happened during that time?  
  
Suddenly Vegeta comes down from the sky.  
  
Vegeta: Dan you are under arrest. Come quietly and I will spare your life.  
  
Dan: Uhh no.  
  
Dan and Vegeta begin to fight. They start by throwing some punches, kicks, and by blocking. Then Dan knocks Vegeta out by hitting him in the back of the neck.  
  
Dan: Man I guess I have to keep low for awhile. And I know the perfect covering. I just have to get the special item in my house if they haven't got the place.  
  
With that said Dan went to his house. When he got there he went straight to his room there he found his ninja costume.  
  
Dan (while putting on the outfit): Man this suit still fits. Now I have to be stealthy like then I can walk around at night. But to make no one knows it is me I'll just go Super Saiya- Jin.  
  
When Dan gets on his suit he turns Super Saiya- Jin.  
  
Three days later.  
  
Dan is standing on the tree with three scratch marks on it in Lake Hylia. Then somehow the tree started to shake and Dan fell onto the ground. It was Knuckles who shook the tree with his punches.  
  
Dan: KNUCKLES WHAT ARE YOU DOING?  
  
Knuckles: Well you killed my friend and you have a one hundred million dollar bounty on you.  
  
After he said this Dan cresset kicked him head first into the tree. Knuckles landed on the ground unconscious.  
  
Dan: Man what next?  
  
Goku came running from behind the tree straight towards Dan but Dan gives him a belly to belly suplex into the water.  
  
Dan: THAT IS IT! NO MORE HIDING! I AM TIRED OF THIS! I WILL FIND ANNA AND BRANDDON'S KILLER IF IT TAKES ME FIVE DECADES!  
  
Dan rips off his outfit to reveal that he had his normal clothes on the whole time. Then the sky went dark as night. The only light was coming from Dan. He is transforming SSJ 23 Dan. Then Dan turned soo bright that nobody could see him. When the light faded there stood SJ 23 Dan. He had SSJ 2 adult Gohan's hair and the same color hair too. He wore a pair of black shorts that reach the knees and a blue t -shirt. He also wore a pair of black fingerless gloves with a pair of golden brown boots. He had no tail or fur. He also has a yellow aura surrounding him with those little electrical things flashing all around. He looks mad.  
  
Dan: *Grunts*  
  
Then SSJ 23 Dan started to walk towards Hyrule castle. When he got there the guards were in front of him trying to stop him from getting in. But the guards could not get to Dan because he was soo strong that he blew them all away. He had gotten all the way to the castle when he heard the doors lock and blocked.  
  
Dan: So they think they can keep me out huh? Well let's just see how good they can keep me out.  
  
Inside the castle.  
  
D Dan has appeared and is trying to destroy everyone but they are hiding. Then the two doors burst off their hinges but no one was behind the door.  
  
D Dan: WHAT WAS THAT? WAIT A MINUTE! THERE IS SOMETHING ABOVE ME!  
  
D Dan looked up and he backed away from the middle shocked. Then everyone came out of their hiding places to see why he is afraid. Then they are shocked too. SSJ 23 Dan was floating down from the ceiling. He looked very, very mad now. He landed right in front of the others.  
  
Dan: SO DARK DAN HOW DOES IT FEEL TO LOOK LIKE ME?  
  
D Dan: YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW! OH AND I BROUGHT A FEW FRIENDS TO HELP ME OUT AND THEY ARE JUST DYING TO SEE YOU AGAIN!  
  
Suddenly Dark Anna and Dark Brandon appeared right next to D Dan.  
  
Dan: I don't want to know how you did this, but, tell me anyway.  
  
D Dan: WELL I TRICK GANONDORF INTO RESURUCTING THESE TWO. THEN WE DESTROYED GANONDORF FOR THE FUN OF IT.  
  
Then the three started to gang up on Dan. Then Goku had an idea he told it the others.  
  
Goku: Guys I have an idea, but, we need to leave, well, only me, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, and Trunks do.  
  
Link: WHAT?  
  
Goku: We'll we can go and get the dragonballs and wish for Brandon and Anna to come back to life.  
  
Everyone: Now why didn't we think of that?  
  
Link: Now that is the best plan we have all day.  
  
Zelda: Yea, but, how long will it take to get these dragonballs?  
  
Goku: Oh about three hours.  
  
Sonic: Fine but we don't have much time to waste, LOOK!  
  
Sonic points to a bloody Dan still being beatin up by D Anna (Dark Anna), D Brandon (Dark Brandon), and D Dan. Dan was being pounded soo bad that he went back to the normal Saiya- Jin stage.  
  
Goku: Guys let's go.  
  
Then they disappeared.  
  
Three hours later.  
  
Goku and the gang got all the dragonballs and they made their wish to bring Brandon an Anna back to life.  
  
Brandon: Wait till I get to Dan. I'll kill him.  
  
Anna: Yes we will.  
  
Link: Um guy that wasn't Dan who killed you. It was D Dan dressed up like Dan. Oh and Dan is being beatin up by D Anna, D Brandon, and D Dan inside the castle.  
  
Anna/ Brandon: OHHHH! Well then let's go inside.  
  
Inside.  
  
Dan was still being pounded by D Anna, D Brandon, and D Dan.  
  
Dan (with blood all over his face): Man it would be good if Brandon and Anna were here to help me.  
  
D Dan: YOU WISH. JUST REMEMBER THAT I WAS THE ONE WHO KILLED THEM!  
  
Then Brandon, Anna, and the rest come walking in. D Anna, D Brandon, and D Dan stop pounding Dan.  
  
D Dan: WHAT THE HECK?  
  
Anna: Well there was something wrong with your plan. You never thought about the dragonballs and how they can grant three wishes no matter how dumb or smart it may sound. Oh and here Dan takes this.  
  
Anna throws a senzu bean at Dan. He catches it and eats it.  
  
D Dan: WHAT WILL A BEAN DO?  
  
Then Dan jumps up looking like he had just came in with no blood on his face.  
  
D Dan/ D Anna/ D Brandon: UHHH WHA?  
  
Dan: Thanks guys. Oh and I guess that you three didn't expect for them to come back huh?  
  
D Dan: UHH NO.  
  
Dan: EXCATLLY!  
  
Now Brandon and Anna power up to SSJ 21 and Dan stays at normal stage. As so as they did this their dark selves did the same.  
  
Brandon: Shoot and all that training in the other worlds didn't pay off.  
  
D Brandon: Yes it did. It is just that every level you gain we gain too.  
  
Anna: SNAP.  
  
Link: HEY ANNA AND BRANDON YOU TWO FORGOT SOMETHING. OH AND YOU TOO DAN.  
  
Link throws them their weapons. Anna catches her bow & arrows. Brandon catches both of his swords. And Dan catches his sword.  
  
Dan: ALRIGHT I ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT THIS. THANKS.  
  
Anna/ Brandon: THANK YOU VERY MUCH.  
  
So now they have their weapons and they have the edge until.  
  
D Dan: Well now would be a good time for our weapons.  
  
D Dan, D Anna, and D Brandon reveal that they have the same weapons as Dan, Anna, and Brandon. So now the fight is pretty even. Then Gohan gets an idea.  
  
Gohan: People maybe if we give their weapons more power then maybe they'll win.  
  
Goku: You're right just like when we first faced Brolly except instead of giving the power to me or any living beings.  
  
So they all evenly give their power to the weapons. Then Dan, Anna, and Brandon's weapons began to glow.  
  
Dan: WHAT THE?  
  
Link: Guys we gave your weapons more power. NOW USE THEM TO DESTROY YOU'RE DARK HALVES!  
  
Dan/ Anna/ Brandon: ALRIGHT!  
  
Anna and Brandon used their weapons to destroy their evil halves. But Dan did not instead he threw his sword up into the air and it landed straight into the ground. Everyone stood there shocked even Anna and Brandon was shocked. Then D Dan and Dan flew at each other. They had a little mercy type game with no one winning. Then Dan cressets kicks D Dan in the head to make him crash into the wall making the wall collapses. But D Dan gets up and he spears Dan in the gut. After that Dan flies up into the air and fires a missile barraged attack blowing up the whole floor.  
  
Zelda: THEY ARE DESTROYING MY CASTLE!  
  
Link: Uh we have more to worry about, RUN!  
  
They run just in time to miss a big block falling towards them.  
  
The D Dan goes SSJ 23. He gets the offensive and so far it looks like he is going to win because he does lightning speed attacks and he throws Dan into the air then he throws Dan into a pile of rubble.  
  
D Dan: I WIN!  
  
Suddenly the ground started to shake and all the rubble that was over Dan just flew everywhere and Dan transformed into SSJ 23 Dan. Now the battle was evenly matched. D Dan flies toward Dan but Dan does a back flip to just by an inch doge D Dan. Then D Dan fires one of those types of beams that can follow you around. So now Dan is trying to get rid of it by flying everywhere. He finally gets rid of it by flying in front of a wall and when the beam was close in of he use after image with instant transmission to doge it. Then Dan fires a kamehameha wave at D Dan but D Dan doges it.  
  
Dan (thinking): Now what attack can I use to finish him? Oh no not that one but still it would destroy him and leave everyone and everything else unharmed and untouched but at a huge price. Wait a minute they said that the dragonballs can grant three wishes and they use only two. So that means that there is still one more wish to make. Right so this is my plan.  
  
Dan (not thinking anymore): GUYS MAKE SURE YOU DON'T MAKE ANOTHER WISH UNTIL MY LAST MOVE OKAY?  
  
Anna: Sure but what is the last move?  
  
Dan: You'll see because I'm going to do it now.  
  
After Dan said this he jumped on a broken pillar. Then he begins to power up to his full power. It takes five minutes to fully charge. Finally Dan put his whole energy to act like a bomb and he sort of self detonates destroying nothing but himself and D Dan. When the dust cleared everyone was looking for Dan and for D Dan but they were nowhere to be found and everyone began to cry. Then Anna stops.  
  
Anna: Wait didn't he say something about the dragonballs?  
  
Everyone else stops too.  
  
Goku: Yea he did. We still have one more wish to make.  
  
Everyone: RIGHT NOW LET'S WISH DAN BACK.  
  
So everyone wishes Dan back to life and Shenlong wishes them goodbye and he goes back to where he came.  
  
Dan: Well guys now that D Dan, D Anna, and D Brandon are finally destroyed again. What do you two want to do?  
  
Brandon: OH MAN YESTERDAY WAS JACK'S BIRTHDAY AND I MISSED IT!  
  
Dan: Well we can celebrate it today.  
  
Link: Uh Dan you still have a bounty on your head.  
  
Dan: OHHH MAN!  
  
Zelda: Don't worry about it. BY TODAY I HERE BY DECREED THAT YOU DAN DO NOT HAVE A BOUNTY ON YOUR HEAD AND THAT EVERYTHING YOU EVER OWN WILL BE BROUGHT BACK TO YOUR HOUSE!  
  
Dan: Thanks but do not get it done very quickly.  
  
Everyone: WHY?  
  
Dan: Well after tomorrow I am going to travel around the world and different worlds.  
  
Everyone: WHY?  
  
Dan: Because I fell that I am very weak and I need to train and refresh on my martial arts techniques.  
  
Anna: Okay. But will you be going to the party tomorrow.  
  
Dan: UHH YEA.  
  
So Dan attends the party and no one ran away from him. The party was in Lon Lon ranch. Everyone stops coming at him for the bounty but some people still consider him for his bounty and some people still think that he is a murder. Dan sleeps in the guest room in the castle for the night before the party. After the party Dan bids good bye to everyone. He is carrying a duffel bag with his clothes in it and in his hand is his sword.  
  
Dan: Well I guess this is it then.  
  
Brandon: Guess so.  
  
Anna: But this isn't really good bye though right?  
  
Dan: Yea. So I'll you all of you some day. SEE YA.  
  
Everyone: BYE.  
  
Dan walks out of the castle not looking back to see what he is leaving behind. Family and friends who love and care for him and a country that he grew up in and will never forget in his whole life. But this is not the end of our adventure with this family. There are still more adventures to come. 


End file.
